1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a mobile terminal.
2. Background
Mobile terminals are now designed to perform web-browsing functions that include displaying images from a user-specified web site. However, because of the limited screen size on these terminals, images often cannot be displayed in their entirety and the same is true of websites in general. As a result, only a part of an image or website can be displayed, which is inconvenient to the user.